


Waiting in Limbo

by Aki_Aiko



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:42:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_Aiko/pseuds/Aki_Aiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yazoo and Loz survive the explosion at the end of Advent Children.  Now Yazoo just waits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting in Limbo

Yazoo and Loz had survived the explosion, only to end up here, locked up. It wasn't even a prison. No, they called it an _institute_. One with stark white walls and doctors in stark white suits. And they asked questions that Yazoo hadn't the slightest idea how to answer.

Like, _how do you feel?_ He didn't know how he felt. Loz was the emotional one.

And, _what are your plans for the future?_ He couldn't answer that one, either. Kadaj did the planning for them.

Some of the doctors thought he was just being stubborn or was afraid to answer. Out of touch with his emotions, other doctors said. None believed him the few times he told them-he didn't have it, this thing called emotion. The scientists made sure of that. Oh, there were a few flashes here and there, mostly when he was fighting, and Kadaj could tell him what they meant. Usually. Kadaj...

"You have a visitor."

Yazoo looked away from the window he was sitting at and stared blankly at the, what did they call them here, nurses? Guards? "Brother?" He and Loz had been allowed brief visits. Loz smiled a lot. Maybe it was the drugs.

The doctors gave had given Yazoo lots of drugs to fuzz his mind in the beginning because he tried to escape so much. Now he just drifted. Hence, the barely guarded window seat he was allowed.

"Don't know. C'mon, let's go."

The visitor wasn't Loz but their other brother. Their big brother. Cloud. Yazoo sat across from him and waited. Cloud seemed...restless, shifting in his seat, staring down at his hands. Finally, Yazoo asked, "What do you want?"

Cloud took a breath as if steeling himself and asked the question all the doctors asked. "How are you? Are you alright?"

Yazoo blinked at him in...surprise? Perhaps. "You came to ask that?"

Now Cloud sighed. "No. The doctors, they called me. They said you're not eating."

"Why you?" What could he accomplish that Loz could not?

"I don't know. They said something about me being your only other 'relative'...or something."

"My only other living relative, yes?"

"That-that was-what was I supposed to do?" He shook his head, running a hand through his spiky hair. "Wait. We're getting off track. You haven't told me what's wrong. Why aren't you eating?"

Yazoo let a sigh escape his lips. That again. "Why does it concern you so much?"

Cloud waited, arms crossed. Yazoo felt something which made his mouth turn up. It must have been amusement. Did Cloud really think the silent treatment would work on him?

As predicted, Cloud was the first to give in. "I kind of feel, you know, responsible for the two of you," he said. "Look at it this way-the more you cooperate, the easier it will be for you. Besides, you don't want to wind up on an IV or something, do you?"

Yazoo froze at the mention of IVs. That was something Kadaj had said was unpleasant. He remembered those things all too well himself. Sensing he'd struck some kind of nerve, Cloud continued.

"Because that's what will happen if you continue this." There was a moment of silence. Cloud leaned towards him, brows knitted together and a frown on his face. Was he angry? "Yazoo?"

"Yes?"

"Just checking. Loz will be get to leave soon. He'll have to come back, of course. Probation and all that."

"Will he?"

That restlessness returned. "Yeah. I thought about asking him to stay at Seventh Heaven while he was out. If you get the chance, you're welcome to do the same."

"Hmmm..."

Cloud stood. "You'll eat?"

"Yes, Brother."

He hesitated before leaving, staring down at the top of Yazoo's silver head. "Do you hear Jenova, Yazoo?"

Yazoo shook his head. It was true. He didn't hear her. Not Jenova.

Cloud sighed again and left him alone. Soon enough, he was in bed, lights off, covers over him, and the sedative taking effect. As his eyes started to close, he heard it. Not mother. It was never mother.

_"Brother..."_

 


End file.
